


The serial killer and the lawyer

by OneSecretFangoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSecretFangoddess/pseuds/OneSecretFangoddess
Summary: Dean Winchester has finally been captured by the police. Victor Hendriksen knows he doesn’t have enough evidence, but the son of a bitch has killed too many people and deserves to be in jail for the rest of his life.





	The serial killer and the lawyer

Agent Victor Henriksen wasn’t an easy man to scare. In his days as an agent of the FBI he had faced the worst humanity had to offer. He thought he had seen everything, but he had not seen Dean Winchester. Son of an old marine, whose wife had died under mysterious circumstances, Dean and his little brother had a very difficult childhood. The father, John Winchester was delusional, and the brothers never stayed in a place for more than a year. Nothing of that showed in the smiling man before him.

“This has to be a mistake officer.” Dean said, trying to make himself as non-threatening as possible.

“Your lawyer should be here soon, be sure to explain how you killed all those people, in addition to the grotesque torturing.” Victor said, trying to sound as confident. He had seen the murder scenes in person, and that was a horror movie. So much blood and body parts.

“Don’t say anything more mister Winchester.” Sam Wesson, a lawyer who had been a pain in the police and FBI lately, saving murderers from prison.

“You’re my lawyer, sweet.” Dean said, obviously checking him out. Wesson ignored him, looking at Victor again.

“You don’t have enough evidence against my client. You have to let him go.” Wesson argued, and of course he was right. Dean hadn’t said anything useful, so they had no chose but to let him go. Victor reluctantly took the keys to Dean’s cuff and unlocked them.

“Thank you. Now, if you have done something to my car?” Dean threatened, letting the last part hang over them. Winchester and Wesson walked out together. Victor decided to follow them, just to be annoying.

“Always with the murders brother, you should get a new hobby.” He heard someone, probably Wesson say.

“Well, I like you on your knees, especially in that suit.” Winchester answered, moaning at the end.

But when he ran forward to look at what was going on, both were gone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 
> 
> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onetruefangoddess if you want to chat.


End file.
